movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends See Kermit Returns/Transcript
Transcript (special begins) Nikkdisneylover8390 presents Kermit Returns Carl: Some folks say, You wanna see the country, Take a bus or hop a train, Ride a bike, Me, I'm an old fashion kind of guy, Stick to what I know, Snowflakes. I know, It's not for everyone, But as long as you packed light, I mean and wear at least three layers of undies, It's a lovely way to spend a winter. (the story continues) Kermit Returns (the title is seen) Kermit as Frosty Lilo as Holly Fa Mulan as Lil Edgar as Mr. Twitchell And Dash as Charles (story continues) Carl: If my calculations are correct, We're about two seconds from landing in Beansboro, Nice little town, Plenty of parking space and lots of cocoa. (hums) Carl: There's nothing like the first snow of the season and believe you and me, Nobody loves it anymore then the folks of Beansboro. They've got this annual carnival, You see, And I've been coming to it since I was kneed highed to a snowcone. So when I heard it, Might not happen this year while I... (gets interrupted) Carl: Whoa! I'll catch up with you later. All right? (gasps) (They runs from trouble getting him) (and escape) Stephen Squirrelsky: Winter. The coldest season of them all. Sandy: So frosty and snowy too. (Wind blows) (faster) Radio: There's seven inches of that fluffy stuff on the ground and you know what that means. (echoes) Kids: No school! Yay! (they cheer) (Song starts and sings) (and parties) Kids: I love how the clouds first open, Like one giant pillow fight, You stick out your tongue to taste them, The snowflakes so soft and white, I can't wait to make some angels or construct and icy fort, You need to find something to hide in. (they scat) Mitch: Especially if you're wide and small, Kids: We love the snow. Adults: Oh no, Not snow. Kids: We love the snow. Adults: Who needs the snow? Aunt Sarah: It's better then rain. Adults: That causes the pain. Kids: The rain you can't fall. Adults: When the cars begin to freeze, and everybody gets into trouble with some sneezes, of the heating bills will cost... Adults: The time it takes us to defrost. Adults: Oh, I could live without snow. (Song ends) (and stops) Winter: Our kids really love the snow. Rompo: They sure do, Winter. Narrator: Meanwhile. (Meanwhile) (Lilo looks out the window) (with confusion) (Doorbell rings) (loudly) (Lilo gets it) (and opens it) (Wind blows at her) (and causes her to hang on) (Dash came in) (to see her) Dash: Lilo, Why aren't you playing outside? Lilo: Because it's too cold for me to go outside. Dash: Guess you weren't invited neither was I, But it's excellent packing. Let's go outside and make fertility gotus. Lilo: Maybe later. Right now, I've got something for the winter carnival. Dash: Practice your magic? Not again. Lilo: Dash, if I perform for the whole town, every trick will be perfect. Dash: What's this for? Lilo: Put it on and get in the box. I'd like to saw you in half. Now, wish to help, or not? Dash: I do. But I'm not a meat loaf, You know? Lilo: Oh, please! Dash: But you shall be warn, I'm really ticklish. Lilo: You won't feel a thing. It's why we call it magic. Dash: Magic aren't real sometimes. Everything has an explanation. The proper-term is science. Lilo: Now, don't wake up. Close your eyes and relax. Dash: Why? Lilo: It's just your basic everyday. Cut your head off in three strokes handsaw. Dash: Yeah, But first, Can you crack the window open a little? I'm getting roasted. Lilo: Okay. (She opens it and strong wind blows in) (by mistake) Dash: (spins) Whoa! Lilo: Oops. (Her top hat blows away) (into the distance) Lilo: My hat! Dash: Whoa! Does this thing have brakes? Lilo: Hold that thought. I need my hat. (Lilo went off to get it) Dash: Lilo! (echoes) (Lilo pursuit her top hat) (and tempt to stop it) (Carl hangs onto the hat) (for dear life) (Suddenly Lilo bumps into Aunt Sarah) (BANG!) Lilo: Oh, I'm sorry... Ms. Sarah. Ms. Sarah: Is that how you spend your day off, young lady? Organizing a game of tackle the teacher? Ahem. Ms. Sarah? Aunt Lilo: No. I was just... Ms. Sarah: Why don't you save your story for tomorrow? Lilo: Why? Ms. Sarah: Because I has a sidewalk to plow. Aunt Sarah you mean. Aunt Sarah. Lilo: So? Aunt Sarah: And just before you know it, the snow will melt into ice. Lilo: Ouch. Aunt Sarah: And if you're looking for your hat, you'll find no snow at all. Lilo: Yuck. Aunt Sarah: And the reason I mean that... You'll have songs and mountain tops and everything organized together. Lilo: If you shall see my hat... Aunt Sarah: Just let you know. Lilo: Bye now, Ms. Sarah. Aunt Sarah: It's no Winter Wonderland where you'll skid into a telephone pole. (Lilo walks along finding her hat) (to see if she can see it) (She bumped into us) (CRASH) Stephen Squirrelsky: Doh! Goodness, Gal. Sandy: Sorry for it. Lilo: You're animals and robots. Slappy: Yep. That's right. Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky and they're my friends. Sandy's my wife. Sandy: Yup. That's right. Since we've been married. Lilo: Oh. I'm Lilo and do you happen to see my hat? Skippy: It got blown away, I guess? Rocky: Oh yes. If you really like to know, It went that way. Lilo: What did? Rocky: Your hat. Andrina: That's right. Lilo: It did? Rocky: It did what? Andrina: It blew away? Rocky: What did? Andrina: Which one? Lilo: My hat. Rocky: What hat? Andrina: The one for your show? Lilo: But didn't you just say, I mean... Oh dear. Katrina: Losing your train of thought? Rocky: Can you stand on your head? Katrina: Like this? Andrina: Well? Lilo: Doh! Bradley: Man! (Rocky laughs) (Andrina laughs) Robert: Okay, No more fooling. Let's go find it. Tanya Mousekewitz: Right away. (We walked along) (to find Lilo's hat) (Kermit was seen wearing her top hat) (from nearby) (Carl hums a tune) (happily) Lilo: What? (looks back) My hat. (goes to get it) Kermit: Oh no, You don't. If you want something, Take the tie, Unless you think I need it. Tigger: Unless you think--? What?! Piglet: WHAT?! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: Excuse me? Eeyore: Huh? Kermit: How will you dress for this Winter Carnival anyway? I mean, I don't wanna under dress, But if I could get away with a tank top or something more cash. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Lilo: Who are you? Courage: He's Kermit the Frog. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, I remember you. Long time I haven't seen you for 12 months. Sandy: Ever since you left for the North Pole with Miss Piggy. Kermit: What's yours? Lilo: Lilo. Kermit: No. Not the Lilo. The world's famous magician? Gees. The first person I meet in this town is Lilo. Kermit: No. Not the Lilo. The world's famous magician? Gees. The first person I meet in this town is Lilo. (shrugs) Lilo: You're thinking of someone else. I'm not famous and not a very good magician. Serena: Well, I am. Kidney: That's why she does magic tricks. Kermit: That's not what your friends say. Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Lilo: I don't have any friends, Except for Dash. Kermit: One friend is a lot better then no friends, Kid. One friend is plenty. Griff: Yeah. Easy for you to say. Zoe: Piece of cake. Russell: So what? Monica: Besides, more friends are needed. Lilo: But we always fight, Dash always talks about science. He doesn't believe anybody in this world that can be explained. Sunil: I can't believe it. Kermit: Like say a snowfrog doing jumping jacks, Or sing like Louise Armstrong, Or maybe dance to the hip hop? Pepper: Sure thing. Mulan: Lilo. Minka: Oh, that sounds like a voice. Mulan: There you are. You locked your best friend in a box and just ran off. Now how would you feel when Dash grows up and joins us a port group? Penny Ling: Not sure. Lilo: Sorry Mom, I ran out because... Vinnie: Because we're trying to find her hat. Mulan: Here take of these cans and start spraying... Lilo: Mom, These are my friends. Felina: Hello. Mulan: I'm sure they are. Okay, Make sure you aim right at the snow and hold the can at least 12 inches away. Lilo: What is this stuff? Piglet: Is it dangerous? Pooh: And not safe? Mulan: Well, It's the greatest invention since microwave pancakes. Watch this. (Sprays the snow and it disappears) See? And you thought you're the only magician in the family. Didn't you? Huh? Didn't you? Tigger: Oh shucks. Tiana: Mulan, How did you get that sidewalk of yours so clean? Mulan: You won't believe this, Tiana, But I never have to live to shovel. Christopher Robin: Especially with coal shovels to stoke into furnaces of an engine. Tiana: You're kidding. Darby: Seriously? Mulan: Watch this. (Sprays the snow and it disappears) Kermit: YEOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!! (Buster gasps) (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Aren't you proud of yourselves?! (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (Raccoons laugh) (the kittens laugh) (The Watterson Kids laugh) (Courage laughs) (Babies laugh) (Rusty and Buttons laugh) (Rupert laughs) (Toby, Sis, and Tagalong laugh) (Charles and Mambo laugh) (Cuddles and Giggles laugh) Jiminy: QUIET!! Ed: Oh. Eddy: Hang on there, Hamlet. (They stop laughing and relaxed) (to have a rest) Tiana: Incredible. Blossom: See? Stephen Squirrelsky: Are you okay, Kermit? Bubbles: Did you get hurt? Kermit: Whew, That smarts. Why don't you say we find a safer place to talk? Like Siberia? Buttercup: Maybe. (We kicked the can away) (CLANG!) Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) Edgar: Removing snow's a breeze, With one blast of Summer Wheeze. Beer: That's catchy all right. (hiccups) Whisky: Because we love to get drunk. Rum: We drank alcohol, That's why. Vermouth: But not the heroes. Beer: We need those words painted on buses, Billboards and large doors. Whisky: And even trains and tugboats. Vermouth: For what? Rum: For some people to believe that we have the best selling bottles they can have. Mr. Smee: I suggest that we should hang a banner at Saturday's winter carnival. Rum: Why? Captain Hook: Because they should find out the source of what we're doing. Edgar: By Saturday, This should be a can of Summer Wheeze on every shelf. Mr. Starkey: Aye. Good idea, Captain. Edgar: I'll go to that carnival a guest, But I'm gonna leave it a king. Pirate: A king? Turk: Who's the king? Edgar: You heard me. I'm gonna give this town a greatest gift ever. A winter with no shoveling. Captain Hook: No slush. Beer: No frost (hiccups) bite. Sharky: Yeah. Bones: Great idea. Whiskey: It'll have clean streets. Rum: And (hiccups) dried sidewalks. Wibbles a.k.a. Ship: Ah. Edgar: By this weekend, Snow tires will be agent history and in return, They'll make me their king and that makes Dragon the prince. Black Murphy: Aye. Nanny: But sir, What about the environment? This product may cost... Edgar: Hit the button. Skylights: Do it! (PRESS, Nanny falls down the trap door) (with a Gut Wrench scream) Damien Salt: Down she goes! Edgar: Anymore suggestions? Mullins: Well? Any questions? Beer: Good, Let's get started. Bill Jukes: On the double. (Summer Wheeze trucks drived around the town and sprayed the snow) (all over) (The snow disappears) (like magic) Kermit: Oh no. Wallace: Oh heck! Lilo: Don't get upset, Kermit. Johnny Bravo: We'll do something for you. Kermit: Upset? Upset is waking up and for going around? Anais: And? Kermit: And feeling a little upset of what's going to happen? Courage: And? Kermit: And losing all the snow all together so that it won't be cold anymore? Dexter: And? Kermit: This isn't upset, This is panic, I'm too squirts for being history! Gumball: Oh no! Narrator: The next day. Carl: Lilo didn't sleep a wink that night, Neither did Kermit. Beansboro had suddenly became a scary place and least to a happy go lucky guy like Kermit, Who thought wearing no socks in January was living dangerously. Lilo knew she had to do something fast if she wanted to protect Kermit. (poor Lilo can't sleep) (Lilo gets an idea) (and makes a plan) (Lilo brings Kermit in the house and wants him to hide in the fridge) (to keep him safe) Kermit: You gotta be kidding me. Lilo: Shh... Hurry. Darwin: Quickly. Mulan: Lilo, You're gonna miss your bus. (Lilo gasps) (Kermit hides in the fridge) (for cover) Lilo: I'm going. (Went off) (and was gone) All: Phew. Dexter: That was close. Narrator: Later. Carl: Their plan seem to flow without a hitch until... (suddenly) Aunt Sarah: Lilo, What's this sticking out of your desk? (scratches her head) Lilo: It's just my lunch. Turkey. Aunt Sarah: Don't you think you should cook it first? Lilo: Just to cook things up. (Kids laugh) (at Lilo) Aunt Sarah: That's enough. Lilo, A school desk is no place for poetry, Unless you choose to present it as a science project. Lilo: Present it as a science project. Aunt Sarah: Well, You have to wait until Dash is finished. Continue Dash. Dash: My pleasure. (Dash clears throat) Dash: Thanks, Aunt Sarah. Now where was I? Oh yes. Snow place in an important role of our environment. For it will make the source of fresh water from the Earth. Plus without it, life on the planet will soon be lost. (Kids were bored at it) Dash: Right, Aunt Sarah? Hello? (Aunt Sarah snores) (quietly) Dash: Any questions? Dash: Any questions? (they scratch) Pinocchio: Yeah. I don't think snow's so important. My dad says it causes heart attacks. Michael: It freezes everything. Dash: He must have snow confuse with chili dogs. Any other questions? John: Um... One small problem. Vanellope: I think it should only snow one day a year for the winter carnival, After that, I wish it would melt, So we can have 10 months of summer vacation. (all agree) Dash: Kids please. (they continue) Michael: 10 months of summer and a beach party in January. Wendy: A picnic! Jane: A valley ball tournament! Danny Darling: Exactly! No more snow! All: No more snow! No more snow! (Lilo gasps in shock) (and gulps) Stephen Squirrelsky: (overhears) Oh dang. This is bad. Sandy: Not good, honey. (Aunt Sarah awakens) (and gasps) Aunt Sarah: Hey, Settle it down now! What do you think you are, On TV?! Gees! Dash, Have you finished? Dave: Yes, I have. Aunt Sarah: Excellent. Okay, Lilo, Bring down the bird. Lilo? Where'd she go? (double takes) Narrator: Later. (Lilo walks along) (quietly) Anderson: This is unacceptable! Summer Wheeze! Summer Wheeze everywhere! Sheila: I can't believe it! Rocky: Say, Why do you need to wheeze? Andrina: I don't know. Because of what? Rocky: Cause that's the noise when you breathe. (Laughs) Andrina: Oh, that's why. (laughs) (Kermit was looking around) (for clues) Thumbelina: Kermit, What are you doing out here? It's dangerous out here. Katrina: And not safe enough. Kermit: I couldn't sit in there anymore. Now there's a cramp on me with a freezer burn. Darla: If on of those trucks see you, You'll be sprayed for sure. Roddie: And soaked and wet. Kermit: But I found place where I can be safe and have the snow to stay. An ice castle. Andrew: See? Ellie: Won't be there for long. Kermit: What are you talking about? Gabby: We just came from school with bad news. Gnorm: Don't you know what the kids said? Natane: They told us the truth about no snow coming. Ellie: "No more snow". You hear? Pikachu: Pika! Kermit: What did Lilo say? Eevee: Eevee. Lilo: Nothing. I was too scared. Waldo: You know the rules. Lilo: Whenever I tried to talk, My mouth gets all dry and my hands get all clammy. I really let you down. Didn't I? Jingle: And disappointed us all. Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, I think It's time we tried a different approach. Slappy: And what can that be? Skippy: Any place? (Song begins) (and plays) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sometimes when the words just fail you, You're scared because you know they're wrong, I found that I get much further when I turn my thoughts to song. Sandy: You know why you love this season? Skippy: The joy that the snow can bring. Sandy: So why should you stop the reason? Stephen Squirrelsky: Just open your heart and sing... Danny: Let there be snow, Let there be snow, May I remind you, The autumn's behind you, Let the wind blow. Stanz: This is time of year to make. Einstein: Figure eights across the lake. Such a magical sight. Alvin: When the world's dressed all in white. Kermit: Oh, Let there be snow. Ian: This is fun! Rocky: The days may grow short and grayer, The cold may nip at your nose. Andrina: But once there's a six inch layer, Katrina: Those soft flakes beneath your toes. Ryan: You can help, but want to taste it. Tyler: Or jump in a snowy pile. Why not build a fort or igloo? Bunnie: Or find a while to show your smile? Johnny Bravo: Oh, let there be snow! Ellie and Gabby: Let there be snow! Close down the schools, And let's act like fools, There's parties to throw. Jigglypuff: Jiggly! Narrator: Meanwhile. Edgar: I thought once you made your fortune, You could sit back and count your loot. But now that I've conquered Beansboro, I'm ready to trade this suit. Mr. Smee: Edgar is right. Beer: We'll give you a crown that fits you. Captain Hook: You'll have a cape, that flows. Rum: Six yards of fur and velvet, Right down to your crooked toes. Whisky: There's no more snow now. Mr. Smee: There's no more snow for sure. Vermouth: And the heroes will be our slaves. Edgar: Look how they love me! Mr. Starkey: The clouds are above you. Pirate: Couldn't get beat with my dough! Mr. Smee: Will Mother Nature try to win? Turk: Yeah. We'll give her blizzards quite a spin. Beer: They'll try to stop us. Sharkey: No-one will stop us. Edgar: Let my kingship begin! Bones: Right away! (Back with us) (however) Gumball and Darwin: Let there be snow! Let there be snow! Anais: This kind of weather brings people together. Ed: So friendships can grow. Chris and Angelina: Why should we sit around and wait, For summer days to celebrate? Such a magical sight, When the world's dressed in white! All: Oh, let there be snow! Edd: Yes! Eddy: Yeah! (Song ends) (and stops) Lilo: Dash, This is the heroes and Kermit. Harry: Nice to meet you. Kermit: Think he doesn't dance. Amy Fourpaws: Not properly anyawy. Dash: Guys, Have you seen some batteries? Earl: Which ones? Kermit: You know, Some things just can't be explained. Like rhythm. (dances) Come on, Don't want me dance alone. Stinky: Because we can dance too. (We dance) (together) (Suddenly, The baddies drived by) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Beer: Wait, Stop the car. Stop the car and the music. Yin: It's the baddies. Stephen Squirrelsky: Should've known. The Drunkers, Hook and his pirates. Yang: And Edgar too. For they've come to make us slaves. Whisky: What is that? Rum: That must be those heroes. Vermouth: And... And... (cheeks puffed) (as he took a bag out and puked into it) Vermouth: A frog. (coughs and sputters) Bones: Aha! Those must be the heroes we've been after. Mr. Smee: Oh dear. More snow they made. What a shame. Captain Hook: I beg your pardon, Mr. Smee?! (We flee) Sharky: Hey! They left! Beer: Don't just stand there, Stop them. Use the Summer Wheeze too. Turk: Yes, Beer. (Kermit tries to get away) (without getting spotted) (We hide into the ice castle) (to make sure we're safe) (They sprayed around) (all the time) Whisky: Uh oh, Gonna spring a leak. Beer: Oh my. (Whisky flees) Rum: Oh snap! Vermouth: Guess we sprayed the frog for sure. That should do it now. Captain Hook: And without the frog, there's no winter at all. (They leave) Mr. Smee: We did great, Captain. Sapphire: They're gone. Flea: Well, at least, we're safe. Kermit: Not all of us. Look. Bernice Primate: Oh no! Conrad: What's this? Wallabee: A hole. Derick: They sprayed you. Mrs. Tiggy Winkle: Well, that's not good. Courage: What'll we do? What'll we do? Mr. Tod: Got to do something. Kermit: You'll better do something fast or I'm going back to the North Pole in a bowl. Peter Rabbit: Don't worry. We'll help you. Narrator: So Much Later That The Old Narrator Got Tired Of Waiting And They Had To Hire A New One. (the title card is seen) Carl's line. Carl: Sometimes, it pays to have a man of science on your side. Most of us panic in a time of science. (SIP, GULP, BURP) Carl: Me? I sometimes use a straw to drink some drinks. (Dash drags some bags along) (together) Carl: Helps me focus. Seems like he's in a problem with something to solve. Alec: What's in those bags? Dash: Snow. Being saved for an experiment. That's why Kermit needs it. Piglet: The whole place is dry already. Maggie Lee: And we need to rescue our friend. Ben: The trucks went by when you're gone. Jack: Let's get to work. (We get to work) (to build Kermit up again) Carl: So they got to work and saved Kermit and aided him back to normal. Yin: There. Yang: All done. Carl: But the smiles didn't last. For there was no snow left. Kessie: Ah... Bradley: Oh... (Roderick sniffs with tears) (John pouts) (Luke growls) (Walter frowns) Woody: Great! Buzz: Blast. Stephen Squirrelsky: All the snow is gone because of that darn Summer Wheeze. Sandy: And those baddies too. Dash: It's okay, Kermit will last until tomorrow. Slappy: Oh. Kermit: What's tomorrow? Delbert: Winter Carnival, of course. Kermit: Without snow? Duckman: I guess it's true. Jimmy: Gosh. If there was ever a time we needed magic, This is it. Sheila Rae: Of course! Jimmy: Of what? Wendell: Follow us! (PAUSE) Magical: That's enough! Fine, I'm sure magic can help get winter back, But I can do that better then Lilo, She said she's not famous and very good magician, I am a great and famous magician! Can't you believe me?! See this top hat, This wand and cape?! Hello! Louise: Calm down. Magical: YOU CALM DOWN! Louise: You'll use magic to do something, you see. Magical: HA! Yeah! Right! Like Serena, Periwinkle and Sunil can! Rosie: To help aid Kermit, you see. Narrator: Sorry. Narrator: The next morning. Edgar: Will the crown fit me? Captain Hook: It sure will. Beer: You'll be king soon. It'll... Be... (his cheeks puffs) Whisky: Here's a bag. (PUKE) Rum: Happens every time with us. Vermouth: If we drink too much beer. Whisky: Alcohol you mean. I drink whisky. Vermouth: Sorry. Mr. Smee: Captain, Look outside. Captain Hook: What is it now, Mr. Smee? (They look and gasps) Captain Hook: It can't be! Rum: (PUKE) A snowfall?! Whisky: It's those heroes! Edgar: Don't worry. It's just what we need for that carnival. We'll make our entrance. Black Murphy: Perfect idea. (Later in the carnival, We entered) (all together) Mulan: Welcome one and all to Beansboro Winter Carnival. Before the festivities begin, I would just like to... Mullins: Hello! All: Huh? (double takes) (DUN DUN DUN!) Beer: Clear the way. Clear the way please. Bill Jukes: Coming through. Edgar: Edgar here. Who would like a clean street for the carnival? Summer Wheeze will do it all. Captain Hook: And it's a good thing the heroes will be slaves as well. Dexter: It's now or never. Inspector Gadget: Wowzers! Lilo: Summer Wheeze is not the kind of magic we look forward to every winter, Baddies. Penny Brown: Not at all. Beer: Call security. Whisky: Right away. Andrew: Your product is dangerous. What's convenient for today isn't always safer tomorrow. Amy Fourpaws: So we'll stop you. Captain Hook; So what? Earl: Because you'll never defeat Winter. Mr. Smee: Her hat is on too tight. Stinky: Because she's going to perform. Beer: Now as we were saying... Harry: There must be something we can do. Stephen Squirrelsky: You can't do this to Winter. So we heroes will destroy Summer Wheeze if we like, Smashes the cans flat, Cut them in half with sabers or shoot holes in them with pistols. Sandy Cheeks: Let's do it, guys. Whisky: You wouldn't dare. Freddi: We will overcome evil. Edgar: Besides there isn't anyone here that could find anything magical about snow. Luther: You'll never get away with this. Magical: You're wrong. Only the best kind of magic that winter can brings comes in a big snowy bundle that dances and sings. Presto! Kermit the Frog! Danny (Cats Don't Dance): Ta-da! Kermit: May I? Give me a B flat. Sawyer: Go for it, men. (Song starts) (and plays) Gopher White: Even if the words just failed and you're scared, But we know they're wrong, We found how we get much further when we turn this thought to song. Prince Chantment: This is the moment you've been waiting for! Fiona: And see how love can bring. Jaden: Because we want to aid our dad and Roginald Galagolia. Anais: Please open your heart and sing... Darwin: Along with us. PPGs: Let there be snow, Let there be snow. Gumball: It'll fall everywhere. Captain Hook: Oh, This darn song! Eds: This lovely song! Beer: We'll fix 'em. Into the truck. Mr. Smee: Aye-aye, Sir. Jiminy: This kind of weather Brings people together, So friendships can grow. Nature + Imagine: Why should we sit around and wait, For summer days to celebrate? Such a magical sight, When the world's dressed in white! Oh, let there be snow! Charles: It's working! Catricia: The days may grow short and grayer. Elbert :The snow may freeze your nose. Reba: But once there's a six-inch layer. Jessie: There's some place beneath your toes. The Fantasy Girls of USA: You can't help but want to taste it, Or jump in a snowy pile. Why not build a fort or igloo, Or find a window to print your smile? Oh, let there be snow! Marie and Priscillia: Yeehaw! (The truck drives to them) Rum: Here we come! Isaac: Look out! (Vermouth gasps, Grabs the wheel and turn the truck around, But it snaps off, SNAP) Polly: Uh-oh. Beer: Oh no! Look what you did! Whisky: Whoops. (The truck spins) (round in circles) (Then it landed in the lake, SPLASH) Vermouth: Oops. All: Let there be snow! Let there be snow! This kind of weather Brings people together, So friendships can grow. (Song ends, APPLAUSE, Kermit bows) (down) Mulan: Well, I don't think we need vote this year, Neighbors, There only be one king in this crowd. Fievel: And that's Kermit. (Kermit be crowned, We cheered) Abraham: Perfect. (We take a sleigh ride) (together) Stephen Squirrelsky: Why should we sit around and wait, For summer days to celebrate? Sandy: With such a magical sight? Skippy: When this whole place is white. Slappy: We've won. PPGs: Oh, Let there be snow. (The Drunkers quivers and quakes) (teeth chatter) Beer: That's it. We give up. We're leaving. Those heroes will be sorry. (They leave) (and are off) Captain Hook: What a chill. Mr. Smee: Oh, goodness. Looks like those heroes seem to be smart enough to outsmart us on spoof traveling. Lilo: Edgar. Edgar: Yes? Lilo: I want you to know that I was just helping a friend. Edgar: Thanks a lot to you for getting your snow back, just keep away from me. Lilo: Any chance you want a sleigh ride before you go? Kesha: Always cartoons and video games and everyone lives on forever. Kermit: You'll only live once like a king. Alexia: So please hop aboard. Edgar: Thank you. Andrea: You're welcome. Lilo: Where you going, Kermit? Wilhelmina: I think it's time to carry on and make new pals. Ahem. for Kermit. Psy: But we're your friends and new ones here. Krypto: Yup. No doubt for it. Ellie: One friend is a lot better then no friends. One friend is plenty. Right? Brainy: If more friends were to come, that is. Lilo: Please don't leave. Streaky: Tag along with us. Kermit's line. Kermit: You're right. Especially when it's you guys. Tusky: You'll be back again. Aren't you? Kermit: I will. (He leaves and disappears into the breeze) (like a snowflake) Danny Danbul: He's gone. Like magic. Olie Polie Bear: Poof! Yin: We'll see him again. Yang: Yeah. We will. Gopher: Oh. (rubs her tummy) Feels like my singing did something to me. Chantment: You're pregnant. Gopher: Afraid so. Chantment: So cool. Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on guys. Sandy: Let's go. Now we've got two pregnant girls. Carl: And so the folks of Beansboro got their Winter Carnival after all. A tradition was saved. Summer Wheeze was permanently canned, Edgar decided to make sleds instead of trouble and the baddies gave up and left. They should have know that they were no match for Mother Nature or the heroes or a little girl like Lilo. Next stop, Winnipeg. Nice town, Plenty of parking space and lots of cocoa. Bye now. All: Bye. THE END That's all folks. (Credit plays) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another spoof travel. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. Especially when it's trains and boats and Star Wars and video games spoofs that we'll get used to doing. Because I can't wait to do Arcane (Season 1). (We wink) (and wave) (Sapphire Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Transcripts